Chapter 548
Chapter 548 is titled "Thank You". Cover Page Straw Hat's Separation Serial: Franky's "This Week's Me is No Good..." starts his cover story at Karakuri Island, where he is seen running away from cyborg animals. Short Summary Mr. 2 disguised himself as Magellan and gave an order to open the Gates of Justice. This gave Luffy and the others an escape route from Impel Down. However, by doing so, the real Magellan cornered him at the control room. Long Summary Aboard a Marine Warship The escaped prisoners celebrate as they made it onto a warship safely. They all are told off by Jinbe however for celebrating too early. The escapees all show their gratitude to the whale sharks that brought them to the warship, while Emporio Ivankov orders people to find medication to heal Inazuma. A prisoner shouts out that he would never be setting foot in Hell again while another states that he would be turning over a new leaf and returning to his family. Impel Down, Main Entrance Magellan is astounded to the fact that the escaped prisoners could've made it to that point. He orders another ship to come and pick him up, saying that he would personally pursue/eliminate them, saying they were trapped like rats. Aboard a Marine Warship A Marine reports to a Rear Admiral that the damage done by Jinbe to the cannons had been fully repaired. At the moment, the order to fire is given. A cannonball hits the prisoner's warship, where Jinbe states that even though anyone Vice Admiral or higher was at Marineford, anyone board a battleship was a formidable enemy. The Rear Admiral shouts that the Gates of Justice would never open for pirates. This is when the prisoners, including Luffy, Buggy, and Mr. 3, realize that the Gates of Justice will not open. However, Jinbe simply just orders to keep on going, which causes Buggy to go into an uproar. Luffy orders the men to protect the battleship. Crocodile suggests they use the cannons on the warship. Buggy steals this idea and orders his loyal followers to man the guns. Crocodile and Luffy both use their Devil Fruit powers to fend off cannonballs. The Rear Admiral ponders why they (the prisoners) were still heading for the Gates of Justice, when they could only be opened from Impel Down. He gives another order to shoot at the warship but is surprised at something. The Gates of Justice are opening. The Marines are astounded, the prisoners are happy, and everyone is amazed at the opening of the Gates. Even though Magellan's warship had arrived, he stares on, commenting that it was impossible. Impel Down, First Floor, Generator Room A gaoler asks if they should be opening the Gates to Magellan. The Chief Warden of Impel Down is seen in the Generator Room, giving the order for the Gates to open, then shut as soon as the prisoner's warship had sailed through. The gaoler obeys the orders. Gates of Justice All the Marines still fire, still astounded that this was Magellan's orders. A Marine states that this could not have been Magellan's doing as he had been standing at the dock, preparing to board a Marine Warship. Back at Impel Down, Magellan's lower half is seen running down a hallway, when he bursts into the Generator Room, to see the gaolers and a mirror image of himself. Jinbe reveals to Luffy that Mr. 2 had left himself behind to open the Gates of Justice. Mr. 2 had told Jinbe not to worry about him (Mr. 2) and that only to tell Luffy when communications cut out. However, Jinbe gives Luffy a Baby Den Den Mushi. Impel Down, Control Room Magellan and the other gaolers are shocked to find Mr. 2 standing there, doing his traditional okama dance. Luffy contacts Mr. 2 and goes on about that the duo were supposed to break out of Impel Down together. Luffy pleads with Mr. 2 to answer and soon, so does every other person aboard the warship, as they had just discovered Mr. 2's inevitable fate. They all call out his name, when Luffy tells him that he had to go, as the Gates of Justice would be soon closing. Luffy shouts out his gratitude to Mr. 2. At this point, Mr. 2 responds, saying that Luffy better save his brother, that he could do it and the Gates of Justice closes, shutting them off. All the escapees are seen crying for their friend as Mr. 2 prepares to fight Magellan. It is then revealed that there are 4 hours remaining till the execution of Ace and that 241 people had escaped from Impel Down, bringing the ultimate disgrace upon Impel Down. Quick References Chapter Notes *Franky's coverstory begins. *Mr. 2 is revealed to have copied Magellan's face when he disguised himself as Hannyabal. *Mr. 2 stays behind in Impel Down, in order to open the Gates of Justice, for the others to escape. *241 people escape from Impel Down. *Ace's execution is in four hours. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 548 it:Capitolo 548 es:Capítulo 548